Generally, measurement of biological information including cardiogram records carries out in a resting state of an examinee. For example, in the measurement of a cardiogram, the examinee lies on a bed for medical check-ups so as to put his/her back thereon and is in a resting state. The clinical technologist places EGC electrodes on chest, wrist, and ankle of the examinee respectively and then records a cardiogram with an electrocardiogram measuring device. Such measuring method of placing ECG electrodes, generally, induces large burden on the examinee because of displeasure resulting from electrode installation and some preparation time for measurement.
There is a technology about T-shirt like clothes covering which sutured the conductive member for transmitting, for example, a biological electric signal to a recorder so as to suppress the burden given to the examinee and to acquire required biological information (for example, Patent document 1).
Patent document 1: Japanese laid-open publication No. 2002-159458 (FIG. 1)
According to the conventional art disclosed in the Patent document 1, it is advantageous that burden imposed on the examinee during the measurement of biological information can be suppressed.
However, the conventional art disclosed in the Patent document 1 just focused on suppressing the burden implied on the examinee. On the other hand, in the measurement of biological information, generally, each examinee has unique body constitution of their own, it is necessary to consider the possibility of deceasing measurement sensitivity by the uniqueness. Much larger decrease of the sensitivity is expected if body movement become larger (during exercise, for example).
It is an object of the present invention to provide a garment for measuring biological information, a biological information measurement system and a method thereof capable of accurately measuring biological information even difference in unique body constitution of the examinee, yet a simple structure.